Alice,Bella, and Edward's Day Off
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Alice,Bella and Edward skip school and go to the mall. Alice's POV. Then a second chapter, in Edward's. There will not be a Bella one, unless i get more reviews, but probably not anyways...Enjoy!
1. Unscheduled Shopping Trip : Alice's POV

"Alice,Bella and Edward's Day off"

Alice's POV

After 2nd period, I was seriously tired of covering the history of my World History class, which in our 100+ ages, was pretty normal. I always wondered what the volturi must have felt when they were carlisle's age, and even older. I didnt personally know them but they were legends,I was probably not even a speck on the "All Vampires of the World" Map, if there was one. Maybe there is...and i can imagine it's with the older vampires than the newer ones for obvious reasons.

I have always known our history is more interesting then the human history of the world, we have never been in the history because of all our weaknesses. My mind stopped,i was going into my "Vision" state, I stayed in my seat until it was over, it was long before it was over, my visions weren't always very important either.

The one i just experienced was about seeing bella in a few minutes, but i decided before i do that, i should call jasper, who wanted to stay home to help esme with some other project she was always creating that required a man's opinion, usually it would have been carlisle but he is always busy with his human patients at the hospital, not that much goes on in this small town of forks,washington.

Carlisle was doing what he loved to do, so most of us were okay with his chosen profession. He is compassionate,caring, and patient. After i called home, Jasper told me that they finished early around 11am and they were gonna go *eat*, usually we did it as a family but they were the only ones home, but it was ok. Mother and Son should be able to bond without question. No problem.

I was walking down the Hallway and i saw bella about 20 feet away, she was still in the hallway during the "Lunch" bell rang, only some other students were in the hallway,Just getting there lunches from their lockers.

"Hey Bella",i chirped...(cause i was always excited to see my brother's new girlfriend,and when we first met, Edward was always so protective of her, everything returned to normal when they got more into each other's trust zones and learned more about one another.)

Bella stopped walking and turned around to face me. I caught up to her and she said "What are u doing tonight"? Bella responded with "Nothing...Is there something u wanted to do?" I looked suprized because bella never wants to do what i wanna do. Bella was waiting for my answer and so i needed to respond quickly.

"yeah...sure...i always have a variety of things i could do on a boring day."...i finished my responce with..."How about Shopping?"...and since shopping was one of my favorite things to do, I was always estatic when i was at the mall, u can never have enough clothes to express ur self-creativity and style.

Bella hesitated from answering me when she heard edward coming up behind her and putting his arms around her and placing his hands on her stomach and said "hey baby,Where were u at lunch, jessica and lauren were pestering me to figure out where u were, they are lucky they were irritating enough to make me show them my *Special* abilites on them, excluding the most dangerous one, of course!" Bella Smiled and smirked, before continuing her answer to me.

She told edward "i was at the nurse,i wasn't feeling to good for a moment, but it passed"...bella paused and then just stopped talking for a few seconds....

Edward picked up the that i was waiting for her answer using his *Special* abilites and looked at me. And then quickly nudged bella in the side for her to answer. She immediatly got the hint to start talking and she said, "Sure, unless edward wanted to do something with me", she looked up to edward's face and he smirked, i guess he likes being in control but i cut in before he could even answer,"I think he wouldnt mind,would u eddy?"...Bella looked at edward waiting for even a flinch or come back remark, he just smiled at bella and me, and told me "U treat my girl well, Dont make her buy all girly things if she doesnt want to, alright?" Bella smiled. I frowned and nodded but i agreed in a special way in my mind...i keep my whole answer to myself but i secretly knew edward could hear it, with his vampire Mind-Reading power...he just wrinked his forhead alittle but he didnt tell bella...cause i wanted to have fun with my bestest-girlfriend.

Edward drove us to the mall after school in his volvo, there was extra room since rosalie and emmett were at some college taking night classes only,traveling the world, or going on another honeymoon. They graduated last year so they had to come up with a plan and they did. And it worked for them, they always came back when it was normal to like when it was holidays or spring break, cause they couldn't be like everyone else and be out in the sun.

Too much exposure would have been made.

So they came home when it was night, or cloudy because forks was the well-known beacon for that type of inclement weather. They always shared the moments,experiences and stories the family obviously wanted to know about, it was a good thing when it got boring in this tiny town. Carlisle was always fascinated with what they learned at their classes, he was overall the most interested in what they made of the time they spent with the humans. Even though they only took the evening scheduled lessons, they still managed to get to know some human aquaintances while learning more about the human race.

Edward,Bella and I got to the mall 12pm in the afternoon...and shopped a little...Bella picked out some pieces we both agreed would look good with her figure. And Edward didn't really complain or talked even that much, he liked being with his girl, no matter where we were, (we thought edward should go back to the school and say "Bella felt sick" and he drove her home because of it and i went with along with them because he needed me to take care of her)..we knew it was a bad thing to skip school but once in a while isnt too bad....so we let it go.

When we were done shopping, We stopped at the food court, cause bella wanted something to eat,Edward and i felt strange waiting in the food court, we talked while bella got her stomach filled, we didnt have to sit in the chairs at the table we picked for long...and then when she was ready and made sure she didnt need anything else she needed from the mall,we left and drove home.

Bella got dropped off 1st and then me and edward went home to our family of friendly vampires.

The end.

I might write two more chapters in edward and bella's pov's. but i dont know yet.


	2. Chapter 2:Edward's POVSneak Peek

I wasn't planning on writing any more chapters to this story, but i am a huge roll on my other stories so why not right? And a fellow reader, EternalXSunshine. I might put some better dialogue than the first chapter in this one so i hope u enjoy it.

Some things are changed, cause well this was my first story, and i can't go back and edit it for some reason. So Jessica and Lauren aren't the ones pestering Edward, it is Jessica and Angela.

And i promise the editing is way better, since i have written a lot more since then.

Oh, and The story is different than the twilight novels, all characters belong to SM.

Please Review, even a small one, would do.

I would really appreciate, and only positive feedback please.

:) byeee

-  
This is a Sneak Peek at Chapter 2:Edward's POV.

Edward's POV-

Jessica and Angela were pestering for like 10 whole minutes before i thought of finding Bella and Alice, and seeing them, humans aren't my cup of tea, well that kinda makes sense. But we don't feed on Humans. I always think down on myself, but my bella has definetly brought my spirits up to par, well from where they used to be.

I used to be such a loner, sulking around the house, only playing the piano that esme bought be once, for one of my various birthdays. It's a Black Bechstein piano. It's in pretty good shape, but still pretty old. I enjoy it greatly though.

I walked to Bella's locker, but she heard me coming, i don't know how but she did. 


	3. Chapter 3:Edward's POV

Here's the full POV for Edward....Enjoy! :)

And like before, the story will be different that alice's pov, since it's in another characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV-

I was in gym class, and i was bored. I participated to some ability. I didn't want to prove to much, to my above human strength and endurance, so i played it cool. I read some minds while in there, Mike Newton still had a thing for Bella, who was mine, and she knew it was feeble like i did too.

He grew away from her when he started a relationship with Jessica Stanley.....

(A/N, this is when the bell rang, or well after.)

Jessica and Angela were pestering for like 10 whole minutes to find Bella before i thought of actually finding Bella and Alice, and seeing them for myself, humans aren't my cup of tea, well that kinda makes sense. But we don't feed on Humans.

Their thoughts were different than their spoken words, they didn't want to talk to me actually, they were also kinda afraid of us. There was also a spit of interest in their eyes. Maybe it was because they were *Interested*, but i was off the market.

I always think down on myself, but my Bella has definetly brought my spirits up to par, well from where they used to be.

I used to be such a loner, sulking around the house, only playing the piano that esme bought be once, for one of my various birthdays. It's a Black Bechstein piano. It's in pretty good shape, but still pretty old. I enjoy it greatly though. And that all changed when i found my human wonder.

I walked to Bella's locker, but she heard me coming, i don't know how but she did. Some other students were in the halls,  
like Tyler Crowley and this indian girl named wendy. She was a freshmen, and young. Unlike us.

Bella and Alice were talking to each other when i strolled up to them. I had my hands in my pockets, and when i was about two feet away from her, i removed them, and put my arms under hers, and put my hands on her belly, like a lover's embrace, which is exactly what is was. She closed her eyes. I thought back, and they were talking about going shopping later on, haha,  
that must've been Alice's idea, but it was Bella's, suprizingly.

"Hey baby, Where were u at lunch? Jessica and Angela were pestering me to figure out where u were, they are lucky they were irritating enough to make me show them my *Special* abilites on them, excluding the most dangerous one, of course!" i said, she smirked at my question.

"I wasn't feeling well, so i went to the nurse,....but it passed." She responded, and I became a little worried.

A few moments later....

They filled me in on the shopping and skipping school idea. So we left school around 11:30, and told the nurse that Bella became sick again, and needed to go home, and we managed to get out along with her, even though it was tough. Alice was a really good convincer. And we got to the mall around noon, and the adventure begins...

About 2 minutes, we were in the building walking. Seeing that it was kinda not packed at the time, so we could spend some time there.

"U treat my girl well, Dont make her buy all girly things if she doesnt want to, alright?", i told Alice mentally, i knew she could hear it when she stopped and glared at me, but while still walking. We were complete opposites but we got how the other worked. She agreed using the same thing i did.

Alice and Bella got some clothes at some girl stores. I didn't buy anything, except for a smoothie for Bella. She loves fruit like rasberrys and strawberrys, she likes most berries, lol. She also had something to eat. But Alice bought it this time around. Alice and I talked while Bella ate. It was interesting, just like watching her slumber.

We got ready to leave when bella was finished, then i drove her home, i walked her to her door, i told her goodbye, and that i loved her, and tomorrow we would see each other again. I held her hands for a few seconds, before giving her a final kiss goodbye. It never lasted long.

And in the last lovely second, i walked away, and Alice and i went back to our home...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV will be up soon, maybe this week. Leave reviews, i hope i get more than usual, byezzzzz!!! 


End file.
